Shivering Sherlocks
Shivering Sherlocks is the 104th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Shemp Howard *Christine McIntyre *Vernon Dent *Kenneth MacDonald *Frank Lackteen *Duke York *Stanley Blystone *Joe Palma *Cy Schindell *Blackie Whiteford Plot The Stooges are accused of robbing an armored car and interrogated by the police, but their good friend Gladys Harmon, the kind owner of the Elite Cafe, vouches for them. When the Stooges discover Gladys is having financial problems they immediately volunteer to work for free. The Stooges are later questioned by Captain Mullens and later identify "Lefty" Loomis as the ringleader of the armored car robbers. Gladys receives an offer for her old country homestead, but the Stooges decide to inspect it first before letting Gladys sell the property. After a long drive they reach the decrepit and abandoned farmhouse, which unknown to them is the hideout for the robbers. Lefty and his partner are discussing how to find and eliminate the Stooges when they hear Gladys and the Stooges arrive at the front door. Gladys cannot unlock the door so the Stooges fan out to find a way in, leaving Gladys all alone at the front door. The crooks aim a shotgun outside a peephole but Shemp stumbles across the gun barrel which he mistakes for a length of pipe and tries to grab it, ensuing in a tug-of-war. While the Stooges are distracted Gladys is overpowered and kidnapped by the robbers. The Stooges discover Gladys' disappearance and finally manage to enter the house in search of her. Lefty decides to send Angel, a mutated hunchbacked monster, to finish off the Stooges. While wandering through the house in search of the intruders, Angel enters a cluttered and darkened storage room in the back of the house. Angel then discovers a bound and gagged Gladys securely tied up in a heavy armchair. Struggling to escape she hears an ominous grunting behind her and frantically tries to call for help. Angel raises a machete but before he can strike he hears the Stooges and leaves with Gladys watching helplessly. In the hallway Angel chases the Stooges. Moe and Larry run through a back hallway, and when Angel follows he is bombed by a barrel dropped from the top of the doorway by Shemp. Lefty and his partner give chase blasting away but are also captured by Shemp. Gladys has freed herself and watches as the criminals, still trapped in their barrels, crash through a window and are arrested by the police. Moe and Larry are bombed by Shemp's last barrel and covered in flour. Notes *This short would later be remade in 1955 as Of Cash and Hash, using old footage from Shivering Sherlocks. Video Category:1948 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Shemp Howard/Actor Category:Christine McIntyre/Actress Category:Vernon Dent/Actor Category:Kenneth MacDonald/Actor Category:Stanley Blystone/Actor Category:Joe Palma/Actor Category:Hugh McCollum/Producer Category:Del Lord/Director Category:Del Lord/Writer Category:Elwood Ullman/Writer